User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Dr Eggman vs Toppo
Ah, snooping as usual! Face my ultimate trap, a rap battle between two men with mustaches of such purity and divine nature that you can't tell which is the hero and which is the villain! Toppo, the leader of the Pride Troopers of Universe 11 and the bane to the evil of Son Goku, and Dr Eggman, the establisher of Eggmanland and menace of Sonic. Who pulls off the look better? Skeep made both title cards! The Battle: Dr Eggman: Enter maximum panic! Robotnik will beat this badnik! You're always so rehearsed, that confirms you're bad at ad lib! Rap laps around the ass who ripped my suit and 'stache, I won't need a single robot to end the justice trash! Mobilized Mobians beyond mere mechanics as my generals Pay attention, hero, my lines are as faceted as Chaos Emeralds! Should've stuck to your guns and become the Hakkaishin Instead you're a Reaper-ass sidekick who did some fighting And daring to talk to gods? Now this insolence to your master? Come on, I'm really metal! Taste my Sonic blaster! If Mr Goody Two-Shoes dared to bet I'd take him to the cleaners You're just the announcer, like, "His name is Jiren Cena!" Toppo: Cop to the motto: Bro, don't knock over Toppo Because I'm Toppo' this universe. You're bottom, in a grotto. Motivation behind your themepark? It just is cash. So I'll obliterate you on the mic, like Justice Flash~ So here're my Justice Raps, you can't make Justice Crash Put a villain on Justice Blast, kiss my Justice Ass! You can't beat a rodent, you're evil of the past I'll get you in a chokehold, like your neck snapped? I won't let cruelty live on! I'll do more than hurt ya! It must spin your head right round - how's the inertia? I Justice Tornado! Caught hotter fire in my debut on Super Stopping another dog lashing out - Universe 11's Pride Troopers Dr Eggman: Playing the big hero who refuses to forgive sin? Big talk from the show pony of Joker and Harley Quinn! Overcome your metropolis with legions of automatons Building the perfect machine! One you won't pull a god from! I am a genius, my divine mind calculating every Vector For my roller coaster rhymes to fly and make you a spectre! Beyond a Shadow of a doubt you'll mimic Kharseral Fade away like in that Kamehameha to revisit your bar! Toppo: This villain's frail as an egg and I'll be Justice Cracking him You've the same chances of becoming Overlord as Drakiyan I'd bet Cream curdles with your evinced skills in song A racist enslaver really serves to get my Justice On! Taste your own medicine, I'll leave you encased in cold steel Your franchise is abhorrent, it should feel what '06 feels Took Goku out of Super Saiyan, with Super Sonic you're waiting Shouldn't have started hating on a sage that's greying! Outro: Who won? Toppo Dr Eggman Hint! lol still no idea what'll be next Category:Blog posts